Up On The Rooftop
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Of all the rooftops in Beika, Kid just HAD to get stranded on Shinichi's. /requested by aeon fear, pre-KaiShin & ShinKai, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: **"kaito gets lost while trying to lose the detectives who go after him, and gets stuck on the roof of shinichi's house."

**Requestor: **aeon fear

**Pairing: **pre-Kid x Shinichi / Shinichi x Kid

**Note(s): **My favorite out of four ideas aeon fear gave me. This just sounded so ridiculously cute. (Who knows if it turned out that way, but...)

If the title reminded you of Christmas, I don't blame you. I blame my lack of title-making skills.

Also, 40 degrees Celsius = 104 degrees Fahrenheit. For all my fellow Americans. I just figured I should keep it in Celsius, since, y'know, Japan and just about the rest of the world go by it.

**Up On the Rooftop**

This was what he got for hosting a heist in Beika.

Breathing hard, Kaito steered himself towards the left, swooping dangerously low over a building. In the distance, he could still hear sirens screeching towards him at an unhelpfully high speed.

But more importantly, where _was _he?

This street didn't look familiar, and he was pretty sure in a residential area now. Great. Kaito had never even gone near residential areas in Beika. What chome was he in?

"Kaitou Kid," a voice blared, disturbingly close, and Kaito glanced over his shoulder to see Nakamori hanging halfway out of a police car with a megaphone pressed to his lips. The fleet of police cars was beginning to gain on him, Kaito noted with irritation. "We advise you to land. We repeat, we advise you to land."

Kaito resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As if he'd listen to anything Nakamori advised him to do.

Saluting Nakamori, who scowled, he pulled a good number of smoke bombs out of the inside of his jacket and threw them with practiced accuracy towards the police cars. Pink smoke exploded in front of them, effectively blocking their view of the street. Nakamori gave a surprised howl.

Kaito moved to cut to the left and hopefully get the hell out of there, but unexpectedly, the wind changed drastically, forcing him to swerve to the right. Swearing under his breath, Kaito struggled to regain control, but the wind was having none of that.

Oh, _fabulous._

With a grunt, Kaito crashed into a roof, his hang glider bending unhelpfully as he skidded a few feet.

Well, he thought as Nakamori's swearing seemed to intensify somewhere far away, at least he'd lost the task force.

But now he faced the problem of how the hell he was going to get off this roof and back to Ekoda.

Picking himself up and grumbling, Kaito rubbed the back of his neck and straightened into a sitting position.

He then froze as the trapdoor to the roof creaked open and Kudou Shinichi emerged, blinking sleepily and scrubbing at his eyes.

…He now faced the problem of how the hell he was going to get past Kudou Shinichi alive.

* * *

><p>Ever since he'd gotten his old body back, Shinichi's immune system had been absolutely awful. Which meant he'd spent the better part of the past year with a perpetual cold.<p>

Despite how it sounded, most of the time it wasn't particularly bad, and Shinichi could go about life like a normal person (albeit a normal person who spent an abnormal amount of money on tissues).

But today, he'd woken up with a fever of nearly forty degrees and decided that _perhaps_ he should forgo going to police headquarters to discuss the ongoing investigation and attending the Kid heist scheduled for that night as he'd planned. While Shinichi was a bit more upset with missing the Kid heist than with missing the investigation, considering how they only happened a couple times a month, he figured he could just wait to see Kid next heist.

So it was a bit surprising when, investigating the loud thud he'd heard, he found Kid sitting on his roof.

"Um." Shinichi blinked, then coughed. His head gave a sharp, painful protest.

Kid's mouth, for a fleeting moment, was a horrified, _oh shit oh shit_ O, before it reverted to its usual suave smile. Shinichi would've laughed - he'd actually managed to surprise the unsupriseable Kaitou Kid - had he not gotten the feeling that doing so might hurt more than it was worth. He settled for a cautious smirk. "Hello."

Clearing his throat, Kid adjusted his monocle. "Er - good evening, tantei-kun. I'm just here to rest my wings for a moment, then I'll be on my way."

Eyebrows raised, Shinichi jerked his chin at Kid's clearly misshapen hang glider and dusty suit. "I'm thinking that it might be difficult for you to be on your way when your hang glider is all messed up like that. Also, I sort of doubt that your landing was intentional, considering that you didn't exactly land quietly and that you landed on _my _roof. And then there's the fact that you usually don't hold heists around this area." Shinichi slanted his head at him. "Which leads me to ask: Are you lost, by any chance?"

Kid blinked, then laughed, the sound sudden and loud and oddly pretty (_pretty?_) in the nighttime still. "I don't think I give you enough credit, tantei-kun."

"I don't think you do," Shinichi agreed, taking care to avoid aggravating his headache as he clambering up onto the roof. He rolled his eyes when Kid visibly flinched and tensed. "Calm down. I'm not going to turn you in."

"Huh?" Kid froze, clearly surprised. Moonlight refracted off his monocle, nearly blinding Shinichi as he turned to meet Shinichi's gaze. "What do you mean?"

Deadpanning, Shinichi let his head fall back. "You'd think _you _were the one with the forty-degree fever with the way you're acting."

When Shinichi glanced back at Kid, he was shocked to see that Kid had begun to frown, ditching his damned Poker Face for an actual human expression. It was actually a bit refreshing, Shinichi thought absently. "What? You have a forty-degree fever?"

"Well, thirty-nine point eight." Shinichi closed his eyes to the star-studded sky in front of him, breathing in deeply. His head pulsed with dull pain. "Anyway, I mean exactly what I said. I'm not going to turn you in. Not tonight, at least. The heist is over, so you're out of bounds."

"That would explain why you didn't come to the heist," Kid muttered, as if he hadn't heard Shinichi's last four sentences. His tone was hard to read, caught somewhere between understanding and – concern, almost. Then, louder, "You really should get back inside."

Shinichi looked over at him, lifting his eyebrows. "Oh, could it be the Kaitou Kid actually cares about me?" He laughed, the sound dislodging a spare cough from his chest.

Kid rolled his eyes - at his words or at his cough, Shinichi couldn't be sure. "Of course I do," he muttered, so offhandedly that Shinichi almost missed it. "How long have you been chasing me? Two years?"

"Something like that, yes." Shinichi smiled a little. "Although does my year as a gradeschooler count?"

"I'd say. I was nearly decapitated by a few too many soccer balls for it to _not_ count." Kid smirked, leaning back. His profile was sharp against the night sky, outlined by stars. Shinichi hummed to himself, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"I can tell you what train to take back to wherever you need to go," he told Kid after a pause. His head was beginning to feel a little hazy.

"Okay." Kid was regarding him with a slight frown. "Hey, tantei-kun, you don't look too great. Are you really okay?"

"No, not really," Shinichi responded honestly. "I should – probably go back…" A wave of vertigo swept over him, and he felt himself sagging to one side. He shut his eyes, trying to regain his bearings. The cool night air probably wasn't doing anything to help, honestly -

But before he fully collapsed onto the roof, hands grasped him firmly by the shoulders. "Tantei-kun," Kid murmured gently, and Shinichi was suddenly aware of the hands moving him across the roof. He felt himself being lifted, suddenly feeling weightless, and belatedly realized Kid had picked him up.

"Hey, no, it's okay," he mumbled, trying to move out of Kid's arms, but Kid's hold was too strong.

"Just relax," Kid whispered, sending a shiver down Shinichi's back, and he felt Kid's chest against his forearm as he carried him towards the trapdoor.

Kid bypassed the fold-out stairs completely, electing to drop to the ground neatly. Shinichi frowned, pain shooting through his head at the rush of air from the motion. He might've made a sound, because Kid gave an apologetic, "Sorry about that, tantei-kun."

As Kid seemed to hesitate, Shinichi managed to get out, "My room is directly below this one. This is the attic."

"Oh." Kid seemed to flail a little before he started down the rickety steps back into the house. "Sorry about this. I'm still wearing my shoes."

"It's fine." Shinichi turned and pressed his cheek to Kid's chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heartbeat through his suit. He smiled a little. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Kid, the illustrious, beautiful gentleman thief was still human – but here was a reminder, just for him, just for this moment.

Shoes scuffed the ground, and Kid seemed to loiter for a little before Shinichi felt himself being laid down carefully on his bed.

"Do you need anything… else? Medicine or painkillers or something?" he wondered, and Shinichi shook his head carefully.

"It'll blow over in a few more hours. Just a side effect of the antidote," he said into the pillow.

A soft scoff. "Is it really an antidote if it causes you this much pain?"

Shinichi swatted in his general direction. "I've got my real body back, don't I? And anyway, it's just that my immunity's all screwed up from being attacked and then healed so many times." He opened one eye to look at Kid, who was standing a few feet away, then shut it. "You can use my computer to look up train schedules and lines or whatever. Find a map. Sorry - I just don't think I should get up again."

"Oh." But Kid's footsteps didn't move away from him, didn't even begin. Shinichi was about to ask what was wrong when Kid blurted out, "So… outside of heists, you won't turn me in?"

"That's what I said, right?" Shinichi sighed. "You really should just go. I don't know when the last train is, and you don't want to miss it."

"Right." Kid took a step towards the door. "Right, okay." A pause, and then footsteps thundered towards Shinichi. He felt a light brush of lips to his forehead, and heard a whispered, "Get better soon," beside his ear.

And then Kid was gone.

* * *

><p>In retrospect, Shinichi probably shouldn't have been surprised when Kid, wearing civilian clothing and his standard smirk, showed up on his doorstep the following day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, aeon fear, and that I managed to do the prompt justice. Who knows, really.<strong>

**Well, I'm incredibly sleepy right now, so I'm going to head off to take a quick twenty-hour nap. I'll be back in a few days with a broship!SaguShin, slightlyjealous!Kaito, and established!KaiShin/ShinKai fic. Yay? - Luna**


End file.
